Legend of the Wolf Demon
by SugarHighNutcase
Summary: Jack, Will, Elizabeth and the crew get lost at sea, and end up on a strange, unknown island. Who, or more importantly what, will they meet? Crap summary, I know, but this'll be good. Please review!
1. The Beginning

_Legend of the Wolf Demon_

By SugarHighNutcase

**Wow, my first ever POTC fic! This one will be a bit different from my Narnia ones; this'll be longer, and hopefully more detailed. The idea's been dancing in my head for several days and I just had to get it out. This chapter is a bit slow; just setting the scene, really. It'll get better next chapter. Enjoy! Feedback is much appreciated.**

**Chapter 1**

Jack's eyes snapped open at the sound of shouting coming from outside his room. He gazed warily around the place; he distrusted everything and everyone here so much, but that was to be expected when a well-known (and quite feared) pirate slept under the same roof as the governor and several respectable, high-ranked men of the navy.

Sighing wearily- for he had gotten little sleep until tonight- he got up from his bed, and went out to see what all the commotion was.

Jack hadn't gotten a moment's peace since the moment he stepped foot in the governor's household. He had cursed himself for allowing Will to talk him into it ("It wouldn't be much of a wedding without you there, Jack," he'd said. "Elizabeth would love to see you again") and cursed Will a thousand times more when he was greeted at the governor's front door with shouting and several muskets pointed in his direction.

Reaching the parlor, Jack groaned to find that he had only been awakened by the two reasons he was here; Will and Elizabeth were having another shouting match (most likely about something quite trivial, like the color of the roses at the wedding) and without a backward glance, Jack turned and went straight back to bed.

_This certainly is going to be an interesting week. I cannot wait until this wretched wedding is over._

And cursing loudly in annoyance, Jack rolled over, and promptly went to bed.

-------

One week, several broken dishes, and a sprained wrist later, Will and Elizabeth were happily married, much to the dismay of Elizabeth's family. Jack congratulated the two with a warm grin, then, with the promise to come again soon, left with his crew to sail about the sea aimlessly for a few weeks, mostly to get away from the horror that were Elizabeth's aunts.

And during the two weeks Jack was gone, Will and Elizabeth began their new life together. They were extremely happy with each other, despite the disapproval those around them seemed to show.

And when Jack returned two weeks after the wedding, Will convinced him to take the newlyweds on a trip. Jack agreed, reluctant at first, but then warmed up to the idea, saying he knew just the island to take them to visit.

And so, with much scowling on the governor's part, much annoyance on Elizabeth's part, and _much_ eye-rolling on Will's part, Elizabeth and Will were prepared to set off on what would become an incredible, and truly unforgettable journey.


	2. Bon Voyage

_Legend of the Wolf Demon_

By SugarHighNutcase

**Let me start off by saying THANK YOU to those who took the time to review: the silver pirate, SugarSheep, MeraSparrow, Jon'ic Recheio. Thanks, guys! I know the first chapter wasn't much, so a review really meant a lot. Anyway, the action will soon begin. Also, I'm _very_ sorry about the long wait; I lost some inspiration, but it's back. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Will moaned as the bed shook violently. He grabbed the edge to keep from falling, and next to him, Elizabeth held tightly to his waist. She'd insisted on sharing a bed, even though there were two in their room, and neither was particularly big. As the room stopped shaking, Will sat up.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked him.

He shrugged and got up, exiting their small room. Reaching the deck, he found Jack and the crew, staring out to the water. It _was_ just water, wasn't it? But what was that large tree doing-

Will hurried up to Jack, and, mouth hanging open, looked on in amazement at the beautiful island that loomed ahead of them. "What is this?" Will whispered.

"Don't know," Jack answered him. "It's not on the map."

Before anything else could be said, one of the crew members- a tanned young man, hardly nineteen, with dark hair- came running up from below. "Er- Mr. Sparrow- the ship- we hit some rocks, and- and there's a hole."

Jack turned around. "A hole? In _my_ ship?" The man nodded. "Well, _someone_ better fix it, hadn't they?" The man nodded and went off. Will stared after him for a moment before turning back to Jack- only to find him gone.

"Jack?" he called out. A cry from below came as his reply, and Will looked down, only to see that Jack and jumped off the ship and was swimming to shore. "Jack! What do you think you're doing?" Will yelled.

"We got time," came the reply. "Gonna explore. C'mon!"

Elizabeth came up from below, dressed, and went over to Will, putting up a hand to block the sudden sunlight. "Where's Jack? What's going- Will? Will, _don't!_"

But it was too late; Will had jumped and was now following Jack to shore. He yelled, "be back soon" to Elizabeth as best he could and continued to swim.

Elizabeth groaned and went back to her room, muttering about insane pirates and even crazier husbands.

-----------

Jack waded up the beach, staring at the magnificent island in awe. It was amazing- large and beautiful- and Jack couldn't wait to explore it. He heard Will splash noisily to shore behind him, and waited for his companion to join him.

"So, where to?" Will panted.

Jack merely took off in a random direction. Will grinned and followed.

-----------

Jack and Will wandered deeper into the island. Jack was leading, quite confident and sure of himself, whereas Will kept glancing behind them nervously. He felt as though they were being followed, and he didn't like it.

Will suddenly stopped, listening hard. "Jack!" he hissed. "Did you hear that?"

Jack didn't stop. "Animal," he grunted in reply.

Will's eyes narrowed, and he strained to hear. The noise sounded again, this time to his left. "That was no animal."

"C'mon, Will, stop being so jumpy." Jack paused. "There's water up ahead, let's go!" Jack took off, not caring that Will wasn't following. Will still wasn't sure about what he heard, but he couldn't let Jack go off on his own; Jack was too much of a troublemaker.

Will ran after Jack, ignoring the feeling that something behind him had just moved.

He found Jack standing on a riverbank, gazing up in awe at the beautiful waterfall that stood before them. Will's jaw dropped. "Wow." He turned and looked toward the other side of the river, and gasped. "Jack!"

Jack turned. "Huh?" Will merely pointed.

On the other side of the river stood a girl, no older than seventeen, wearing nothing but a simple brown dress that was tattered, torn, and dirtied. Her skin was pale, stained by smudges of dirt and blood. In one hand she held a bloody rock; in the other was a bird, its head gone. The girl stood and stared at the two men, who gaped in return.

The girl then turned and vanished into the trees. Will opened his mouth to speak, and was cut off by Jack.

"Let's go." He jumped into the river, and began to wade across.

"What? Are you insane? She's all- bloody and- strange looking. Why should we go after her?"

"Because," shouted Jack, who at this point had come to the deeper part, and was swimming quite ungracefully. "There's a bloody and dirty looking girl on an uncharted island. That says 'mystery' to me, my friend."

Will groaned, and followed Jack, knowing he'd come to regret it later.


	3. The Mystery

_Legend of the Wolf Demon_

By SugarHighNutcase

**Thank you to all who's reviewed so far. Much appreciated, guys! Also, I'm very sorry I keep you guys waiting. I really have no excuse for it. This chapter isn't much yet, but enjoy anyway!**

**Chapter 3**

Jack marched through the island at a hurried pace, Will in tow. He wanted to find the girl, and he wanted to find her soon. None of them knew anything about the mysterious island, but if they could just find the girl-

Jack stopped abruptly, listening hard. Will halted right behind him, watching Jack's expression as he surveyed the trees around them. He knew he was supposed to be silent, but he was impatient, and wanted to go back.

"What is it?"

"Shush!" Jack hissed. He listened, and Will did as well, trying to hear what Jack had heard.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. There was a growl and a sound like something pouncing. There was a loud bang followed by a yell. And lastly, there was a shriek, and the quick sound of retreating footsteps. Someone was running away.

Will stood there, open mouthed, unsure of what'd happened. A voice carried over to where they were.

"…got it straight in the chest, I'm sure I did…"

Will realized he was alone, and he hurried to catch up with Jack, who'd gone to check out the source of the noise. Reaching the clearing up ahead, Will saw Gibbs with three other men from the crew, Gibbs holding a pistol in one hand.

"What're you doing?" Will asked, watching as Gibbs moved eagerly toward whatever he'd hit.

"Somethin's over there; it was gonna attack. We just came out lookin' for you when we heard it." He pushed past a few tree branches and bushes, and froze. He let out a low whistle. "Oh, boy," he muttered.

"What is it?" Jack pushed through, Will right on his heels. Will stopped beside Gibbs, staring at the crumpled figure lying at their feet.

It was the girl Jack and Will had been following. Blood flowed freely from a wound in her side; her face was pale from the blood loss, and her features were contorted from the pain.

Jack turned to Gibbs, eyebrows raised. "Gonna attack us, was she?"

"I- no, there was- she wasn't here before, there was somethin' furry- a wolf or somethin'-"

Will wasn't listening; he bent down and picked up the wounded girl, turned, and proceeded to carry her the way they'd come.


	4. The Mystery Deepens

_Legend of the Wolf Demon_

By SugarHighNutcase

**To those who have reviewed so far- many thanks! Feedback is always appreciated. I think this is where the action finally begins, so I hope you enjoy. Also, now that the action's beginning, we'll be finding out more about this mysterious girl next chapter. Finally, I'll be able to refer to her, not as "she" or "the girl", but her actual name! Anyway, enjoy, and please leave a review!**

**Chapter 4**

Will climbed awkwardly up to the ship, still carrying the bleeding girl in his arms. Jack, Gibbs, and the three crew members were trailing behind him, but he hadn't waited. Will was greeted by Elizabeth, who, once seeing the wounded girl, ushered the two into the bedroom she shared with Will.

"What happened?" she asked as Will laid the girl on the bed.

"Gibbs thought she was some animal going to attack us. He shot her."

Elizabeth brought out some bandages she always kept with her when Jack and Will were together- those two got into so much _trouble-_ and nodded toward the door. "I'm going to ask you to leave; give us a bit of privacy for a moment. I just need to look at the wound and bandage her up."

He nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

------------

A while later, Elizabeth came out, her hands tinged with blood. "I'm going to wash my hands," she said to Will, "and get something to eat. You hungry?" He shook his head. "Do you mind watching her while I'm gone? In case anything happens, you know."

Will stood, nodding. "Sure," he murmured. Elizabeth kissed his cheek and walked away; Will turned and went inside the room.

He found the girl lying on the bloodstained bed. She was stirring, coming out of unconsciousness. Will pulled a chair up beside her, and waited for her to come to.

She opened her eyes, took in her surroundings, and immediately sat up, frantically searching the room for enemies. Finding only Will, watching her with slight amusement, she seemed to relax.

When she merely watched him and said nothing, Will spoke up. "Are you feeling all right? Elizabeth- my wife- took care of your wound, but it looked pretty bad. Are you sore? Need anything?" The girl simply stared at him, though Will thought he saw something flash in her eyes. Thinking she didn't understand English, he smiled as though to reassure her. Noticing blood seeping into the dress she still wore, he reached out gently, so as not to alarm her, telling her that she should lie down. "I'll get Elizabeth to change the bandage; it must be bad if it's bleeding so much. Just-"

But he did not get to finish, because at the moment his hand touched her shoulder, the girl lunged out, and bit him- hard- on the wrist. Will yelped and tried to pull back, but her sharp teeth merely sunk in deeper, as though in warning. Will shook his arm, trying to fling the girl off, and finally she let go. Swearing, Will fell backward, clutching his bleeding hand, and staring at the girl in alarm.

She wasted no time in acting. The moment Will had fallen, she was out of the bed and bolting toward the door. She flung it open and raced past the stunned crew. Will swore again, and followed.

On deck, Will caught the girl as she trying to jump overboard. Will's yells had alerted the entire crew, and as they, Jack, and Elizabeth ran out to see what was going on, Will grabbed the girl's arm, taking no notice of his audience. He held the struggling girl back from the water below, and, although they could not understand the language she spoke, they could tell she was cursing furiously.

She kicked at Will as he struggled to hold her back, and his grip loosened as her foot made contact with his shin. He had let down his guard for a moment, but it was enough for her. She jerked an arm away from Will, and quickly whipped out a shining dagger. She held up the blade menacingly, but Will, undaunted, merely grabbed hold of her wrist. She squirmed, trying to get away, but his grip held firm.

The girl, however, had excellent fight instincts, and in a flash, she had twisted around, jerked her arm loose, and hurled the dagger across the deck. Will didn't bother to look at where it'd gone, for he was sure she'd missed her target, whatever it was. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. It was only when she stopped fighting to smirk at him as a scream sounded. Will whipped he head around, and all color drained from his face.

The girl, apparently, had good aim. Even though she was being restrained by a man twice her size and strength, and even though her view of her target was obscured, she had hit her mark. Will could see the head of the dagger protruding from Elizabeth's shoulder.

------------

A while later, the girl had been bound to a bed and locked in a room for the time being. Will paced the room as Gibbs examined the wound and the dagger. Finally, the man looked up, and Will came to a halt beside the bed in which his wife lay.

Gibbs sighed. "The dagger was poisoned," he said solemnly. "With what, I dunno. I'm sorry, Will."


	5. The Mystery Continues

_Legend of the Wolf Demon_

By SugarHighNutcase

**Okay, first off: Thank you to those who reviewed! You know who you fabulous people are; this chapter is dedicated to you! Secondly, please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. My Spell Check is not working for some reason, and it's really bothering me. (growls at computer) And thirdly, I am (once again) very sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Jack hurried after his friend as Will angrily made for the girl's room. He was furious, storming down the hall like a madman. Jack ran after him, calling his name, but Will heard nothing.

The girl, whoever she was, was dangerous. She'd hurt Elizabeth, and now Will was going to find out exactly who this girl was.

Will reached the door and kicked it open. He burst into the room, looking around and finding nothing but an open window.

Cursing, Will stormed out, pushing past a bewildered Jack. Jack peered into the room and groaned. The girl had escaped.

Jack hurried to the deck, where he could hear Will yelling at everyone and anyone who could be held responsible for the girl's escape. There was a brief silence, then a splash, as Will jumped into the water and swam, once again, to shore, Jack racing after him.

Jack waded slowly to the shore, shook his head, and went after Will, who was storming angrily through the island.

"Will!" Jack ducked a branch. "Will, stop!" He tripped over a treeroot, cursed, and continued his chase. "Will, you're not going to find her like this! Will!" Will did not answer; he merely sped up, navigating easily through the trees.

Will came to a sudden stop, and Jack would have run into him, had he not tripped a second time. Straightening, he followed Will's line of vision. Down below them was a village. A group of men walked about carrying spears, and one had an animal carcass slung over his shoulder. Several women sat outside a hut, cooking and chatting, while a group of children ran around, playing and laughing loudly.

Jack turned to Will, only to find him gone. He glanced back down, and saw his friend making his way down to the village.

Jack groaned, and followed.

------------

When Will entered the village, he was immediately met by stares. He was a bit unsure of whom to go to, but, spotting a group of elder, distinguished-looking men, he went to them.

"Uh, hi. Er- hello, there." Will suddenly realized that they probably did not know English. He mentally smacked himself, then continued uncerrtainly. "Um, I- I need help. Well, I- is there someone I could- talk to? I mean-"

One of the men nodded at him. He seemed to understand him, though he did not speak. He pointed to the tent they were sitting in front of. Will nodded in thanks, and went in. Jack stood outside for a moment, then decided he wanted to find out all he could about the girl, and followed.

Inside, the tent was extremely dark. A strange smell came from the center of the tent, which was lighted by a fire. The light of the fire illuminated a man, tall and stronglooking. He had graying hair and a wrinkled face. He did not look up as the two men entered the tent; he merely motioned them to sit beside him on the ground.

Jack and Will did so. Jack seemed interested, Will unsure. For a moment, no one spoke. Then the man said, "So. So, you have come. I saw it coming," he added as looked into Will's confused face. "I saw it in the fire." He pointed to said fire, and Will looked. He could indeed see shapes moving about, but he could make no sense of it. Neither could Jack, although he seemed more interested than Will did.

"Not many can see what is there; they only see the shapes. But you wanted to speak with me? About _her_, correct?" The man had turned back to the fire.

"Yes," Will said, brightening now that he was sure the man could help him. "She stabbed my wife; she's injured. The knife the girl used was poisoned. Please, can you-"

"I cannot help you." Will's mouth hung open for a second, then he composed himself and began to speak, but was cut off.

"I cannot help you, but I can tell you everything you want to know. I have been around for a long time, and I remember more than anyone else in this village."

"Well, then, you can start by telling us exactly who this girl is," Will demanded.

"Her name was Kara. She was once a beautiful young woman, and everyone in the village knew and loved her well. But one night, she wandered out into the forest. She was not seen again until morning. When she returned, she was somehow different, and she could not remember what had happened. The next night she sleptwalked out of the village, and returned in the morning with no memory of what had happened. This happened for a week.

"Then, one night she awoke in the night. She was confused; she had slowly been losing her human side. That night, she was no longer human at all. Even her physical form was not completely human. She was a werewolf of sorts. She is a mystery to us all; even I, who was there when it happened 50 years ago, do not completely understand what happened to her. The night she left us as an animal, she joined a pack of wolves, and she has been gone ever since."

An uneasy silence followed, then: "I knew there was mystery to be found here!" Jack seemed to be excited. Will glared at him, then looked back to the man.

"Will you not help us? Elizabeth- my wife- she is injured, and our ship doctor does not know what to do. He has no cure. Can't you do something?"

"I can tell you where to find Kara, but I will do nothing else." For a moment, Will seemed as though he were going to yell, or do something rash, but he simply nodded and said, "Very well. Tell us where to find Kara."


	6. The Encounter

_Legend of the Wolf Demon_

By SugarHighNutcase

**Once again, thank you to all my reviewers. They always mean a lot to me, and I doubt I'd be writing this were it not for your support. So THANKS: )**

**Secondly, I want you all to know that I had this amazing outline for the story; I'd completely planned out every bit of this piece. However, I've completely forgotten what I want to do with this chapter. What's more, I've- ahem- misplaced that handy-dandy outline. So, until I find that outline, I'm going to have to wing it. I'd planned on finishing this by about the seventh chapter. Now, I'm not too sure. Please bear with me while I get my act together.**

**That being said, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Will studied the crudely drawn map the man had given him. There were all sorts of comments and side notes scrawled on the paper, making it difficult to read in places. Will turned the map around a few times, not really sure which side was north. He tried to get a feel for where he was, and where he should head to next.

Of course, it didn't help his concentration any that Jack was standing beside him, singing to himself and swinging around a dagger he held. Upon closer inspection, Will saw it was the same dagger the girl- Kara, her name was- had stabbed Elizabeth with.

Will didn't know whether to be angry or amused. He settled for annoyed as Jack moved on to a drinking song (for drinking songs had always been Jack's favorites). Will went back to trying to make sense of the map. Sighing, he decided that he, although the map wasn't entirely useless, it was not very helpful, and he was probably better off just wandering around for the time being. He looked up, chose a direction, and began to walk.

------------

Will and Jack had been walking for what seemed to be hours. They were hot, they were thirsty, and they were getting tired. Jack was getting particularly annoying as he continued to sing, quite badly in Will's opinion. Will was sure that any hopes of finding Kara had vanished the moment Jack opened his mouth; his songs were a warning to any who stood in the way.

Will pulled out the map one last time, just to double-check that he really had no idea what he was doing. Determining that he really didn't know what to do next, where he was, or what he'd even do once he'd found Kara, Will was just about to turn back when he heard it.

There was a rustling in the nearby trees. Will carefully turned in a full circle, examining every bit of the area around him for the source of the noise. A low growl sounded behind him, and Will spun around. He'd lost Jack, he guessed, around the time he pulled the map back out, and he was now completely alone. Well, maybe not completely. Will could feel something out there; he could feel its eyes on him as another growl sounded, this time from his left.

Sure that the creature was moving, Will listened carefully, and tried to follow any sound he could make out. He would hear rustling in one place, and then growling in another. It took Will a moment to realize that there were more than one creature out there, watching him.

He took a step back nervously, and stumbled over a rock. He straightened, and looked up, only to find himself looking into the yellow eyes of a wolf. It was large, baring its teeth at Will, who was fully prepared to bolt, were it not for the fact that he couldn't move his legs, due to shock. He did, however, manage to back up a couple steps before falling backward, still shocked and unable to actually make an escape.

The wolf advanced, and behind him followed three more wolves coming out of the trees. All four had their eyes fixed on him, and to Will, none looked happy.

There was more rustling from the trees, and out came the girl, who was escorted by a smaller wolf, a female wolf, who looked quite a bit kinder than the first ones.

The six of them came toward the stunned man, who was still on the ground. The animals stopped a few feet away, as though unsure whether they should go on. But the girl kept walking, until she stood directly above him. Kneeling, she looked straight into his eyes, no fear or hesitation evident on her features. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Will."


	7. The Solution

_Legend of the Wolf Demon_

By SugarHighNutcase

**Yes, yes, I know. I love cliffies. So sorry I kept you all in suspense for so long. Finals, y'know? But anyway, here's the next chapter. Please review!**

**Chapter 7**

Will gaped at the girl above him. How did she know his name? Since when could she speak English? Feeling very confused, and at a loss for words, Will merely stared as she turned to the wolves. She glared at them, communicating through her eyes. Finally, they turned around and left.

She turned back to the stunned man and smiled. "Well, then." Seeing Will make no move to get up, she plopped down beside him, grinning. "Let's talk, shall we?"

He said nothing, so she went on. "I hear your Elizabeth has, erm, fallen ill."

At this, Will found his voice, and with it came his anger. "Fallen ill? Don't you mean she's _dying?_ After all, _you_ stabbed her!" He was on his feet now, fuming. The girl winced visibly and stood.

"Yes. But that was before."

"Before?" Will asked incredulously. She began walking slowly away from him. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I want to walk along the waterfall. Coming?"

Will glared after her, but followed anyway. They were silent until she spoke up. "I'm very sorry about Elizabeth. I didn't mean to stab her." Seeing Will's furious look, she smiled. "Alright, I did mean to, but I hadn't known who you were. I thought-" She bit her lip. "I thought you were someone else. I was confused, and I was wrong. I'm sorry."

She was silent, apparently waiting for him to speak, but Will said nothing.

"I know how to heal her. If you want, I can show you."

------------

Will raced back to the ship as fast as his legs would allow him. He needed to get to Elizabeth before it was too late. He had to hurry.

Reaching shore, he waded out to the ship, splashing noisily. He was soaked and shivering, but he paid no mind. He had to get to Elizabeth.

Once on board, he ran straight to her room, passing Jack on the way, who asked where he'd gone. Will didn't bother replying that it was Jack who'd left him, but instead quickened his pace. Reaching Elizabeth's room, he flung open the door.

Gibbs looked up from his seat beside her bed.

"I know how to help Elizabeth," Will said.

**Quick Author's Note: I'm leaving for Brazil next week. I'll be gone for five weeks, and I don't know if or when I'll have computer access, let alone Internet access. If you don't get an update for five weeks, I'm terribly sorry. When I do get back, I plan on updating much more often! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far! Keep it up, guys!**


	8. The Mystery Ends

Legend of the Wolf Demon 

By SugarHighNutcase

**This chappie is for Mera Sparrow- you are my best reviewer on this fic! This one is for you! **

**Chapter 8**

Will was, once again, making his way through the island, maneuvering through the trees with a newfound confidence. Elizabeth was in his arms, pale and sweaty but still alive. Jack was following noisily. It was completely dark out, with only the moonlight to guide them.

"So, what're we doing again?" Jack asked.

"Healing Elizabeth," Will answered shortly. Jack sighed.

"I knew that. I meant, how are we doing this? Where are we going?"

Will didn't answer, instead picking up his pace. Jack rolled his eyes and followed at a more leisurely pace.

Coming to the waterfall where he and Jack had first seen the mysterious girl, Will slowed down and waited for Jack to catch up. He watched Elizabeth's features worriedly; she was frowning in her sleep, and beads of sweat dripped from her forehead.

Hearing a thud, Will turned. A string of curses came from the trees, and Jack appeared looking disheveled. Catching his eye, Jack said in answer to the unspoken question, "Stupid tree root."

Will smirked and turned back to the waterfall. Jack came to stand beside him. "What now?"

"We have to go behind it."

"Behind- what, the waterfall?" Jack asked, but Will was already making his way to it. "Alright then." Jack followed suit.

The pounding of the rushing water was deafening. Shaking water droplets from his eyes, Will looked around to make sure Jack was still there. He was soaked, but he was there.

"We have to walk a bit more. This cave goes on for a bit, and then there's a opening. Out there, there's a stream. We need to get to the stream." Will explained. He turned and began to walk.

"Why?" Jack asked, glancing about the cave. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"The dagger the girl used was poisoned by that stream. The stream turns to a deadly poison by sunlight. And by moonlight, it creates the only antidote."

"Oh." Jack answered. He looked thoughtful. "Do you suppose, if we came back during the day-"

"No."

"Why not? It'd be a good defense; we could use it on our next adventure, what do you say?"

"Jack, I highly doubt there will be many more adventures for me."

"Of course there will; just because you're married-"

"Jack, stop. I can't-"

"I'm not letting you rot on the land. Alright, alright; not many. But you can't just waste away without getting into an adventure once in a while. It's in your blood, remember."

Will didn't answer. He could see a small light up ahead, meaning they were close to the opening, close to the stream, and close to saving Elizabeth.


	9. The Adventure Ends

_Legend of the Wolf Demon_

By SugarHighNutcase

**This is it, guys. The end is near. I believe this'll be the second-to-last chapter, so you have one more update from me, and then, it's over. : ( It's been fun. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, especially Mera Sparrow. I realize this chapter is exeptionally short, but please review anyway. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Will laid Elizabeth next to the stream, and crouched down beside her. He was vaguely aware of a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head, and he turned, expecting to see Jack. Instead, he saw a pair of yellow eyes staring out at him from the darkness. He knew, immediately, who was watching, and he smiled.

Turning back to Elizabeth, he took out a cup he'd taken earlier from the kitchens on the ship. He dunked it into the stream, and lifted it slowly to his wife's lips.

"Jack, come help me," Will whispered, unsure why he was whispering. Something about this place made him feel as though he had to; it felt reverent.

Jack bent over and lifted Elizabeth's head slightly, so that Will could pour a bit of the water into her parted lips. Jack gently lowered her back to the ground, and waited for her to stir.

But she didn't.

Will stared at his wife. Why wasn't it working? He turned back to where the eyes had been, just in time to see a wolf come out of the shadows. It was her.

Will and the wolf stared into each other's eyes, trying to understand one another. Will smiled, showing he understood, and turned back to the unconscious Elizabeth and the bewildered Jack.

"So?" Jack asked.

"Let's get her back to the ship. The antidote takes longer than the poison does. She'll be fine." Will bent and scooped his wife into his arms. "It's time we got home."


	10. The Ending

_Legend of the Wolf Demon_

By SugarHighNutcase

**My last chapter: ( It makes me a bit sad to see this end… Ah, well. All good things end sometime, right? I know this ending is kind of… sappy and stuff, but it was the best I could come up with. Please be kind and leave me a review. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Jack knocked on Will's door, calling his name. Normally, Jack didn't knock, but the last time he'd barged in on Will, he'd seen things he hadn't wanted to. So when it came to Will, he knocked.

"Come in," came a faint voice. Jack opened the door to see Will sitting in his bed. "Hello, Jack."

Jack nodded to him. "Elizabeth- she's fine now?"

"Yes, much better. Hardly remembers what happened to her. I think she's just glad to be getting home."

"Will- I meant it, before. You can't just live on the land all your life, just because you want to start a _family_."

"I know, Jack. I know you wouldn't allow me to do that. But after everything that's happened, I think we need some time to- relax a bit. When you're ready with your next adventure, I'll be right there with you."

Jack nodded again. "Good." He sighed. "I guess you and the lady'll want to spend some time together first."

"Thank you, Jack."

------------

Will gazed out at the ocean. They were nearly home; he could see the land up ahead. Elizabeth was fine, Jack was happy, and he was-

He didn't know what he was. So many things were new to him.

And so many were not.

Elizabeth came to stand beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist, leaning her head on his chest. "Will?"

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"For what?" She looked up at him. He thought for a moment.

"Everything."


End file.
